


tonight we’re taking over! (no one’s getting out)

by Stxrdust



Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Benrey Can Be Nice But Only Secretly, Closets, Kissing, M/M, Swearing, Takes Place During The Casino Robbery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24523489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stxrdust/pseuds/Stxrdust
Summary: “You actually– you actually wanna fucking kiss me don’t you?”“Wha?”Laughter bubbled up from inside Gordon’s chest.“Holy shit.”
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 31
Kudos: 592
Collections: HLVRAI





	tonight we’re taking over! (no one’s getting out)

**Author's Note:**

> Song Title From: Ke$ha - Blow

The sound of heavy footsteps echoed around the hallway as Gordon walked down it. Steady hands gripped an old shotgun that had been left under a desk. Green eyes darted about as he walked along, watching for any sign of law enforcement, or god forbid, those little bastards at S.W.A.T. 

A crackling noise coming from the speakers stopped him up cold. Squinting, the masked man made his way over to the one in the corner, head tilted back to look at it.

“What the fu–“  Gordon was cut off as a hand reached out, grabbing at the arm closest to the door that had been quietly opened whilst he was distracted. It yanked roughly, grip tight as it dragged the scientist into the closet. Mouth opening and body tense, he was about to yell when a cold hand clamped down over his mouth. Another hand came up, pulling at the mask that had been protecting his identity. 

“ _Hey_!”  The protest came out muffled, the mask carelessly dropped to the ground, the hand that had been holding it shooting out to push the door shut easily despite the scientists struggling.

“Bro, fucking _shut up_.”

The hands hold lightened up a little, allowing the man to spin around and stare. If the voice and wording choice hadn’t been a dead giveaway, Gordon’s not sure if he would have immediately recognized the owner of the voice, at least not for a few seconds anyway. Benrey had a beanie pulled over his head, black hair slightly visible, and a hoodie that’s original location he firmly resolved not to inquire about. The design on it, however, was recognizable at the very least.

Briefly distracted, Gordon looked up in confusion.  “ _You_ listen to Metallica?”

The other gave a matching confused expression.  “Huh?”

Okay, one hundred percent no chance that thing wasn’t picked up out of the garbage or worse, taken off a person.

A sigh.  “Yeah, I figured not, nevermind.”

Well, at least the bastard wouldn’t be mistakenly shot at by the Science Team anymore.

Pity.

Remembering the context of the moment, Gordon’s eyes narrowed as he pulled away and out of the hold, backing up to leave, only to be blocked by the door. A loud thump filled the room as shoulder blades collided with it.  “What do you want, Benrey?”

The other frowned.  “Jus’ wanted to talk, man.”

Unamused, Gordon crossed his arms over each other.  “You _do_ realize that we’re robbing a casino right now, right?”

“So?”  Benrey snickered as the scientist sputtered.

“What do you mean- you know what? Nevermind. I don’t know why I even humor you.”

Halfway through turning to leave, a hand grabbed out to pull at his arm, yanking him back with an inhumane strength.

“C’mon– c’mon stop being a little bitch about it, man.”

“Oh, fuck you.”

“Yeah, bro, I’m _trying_.”

Another look of confusion.  “You– what?”

“Wha?”

“You just said 'I’m trying'– trying to what?”

“Huh?”

“Oh just– forget it– fuck you asshole– we have a casino to rob, remember?”

“Yeah, man, but I’m bored. It’s boring.”

“It’s– what do you mean it’s _boring_? How is this boring to you?”

“Well maybe because– uh because... because you suck.”

“What do you– what does that even _mean_?”

Grey eyes looked down at the polished floor, shoulders rising up and down in a shrug.

Another eye roll and sigh.  Gordon was honestly starting to feel like that was all he did these days.

“Okay– you know what? Fine. What did you want?”

“Huh?”

“Did you want something or did you just drag me in here for no reason?”

“There’s a reason, I’m bored.”

“Well what do you expect me to do about that? I’m not your fucking babysitter.”

“You could be.”

A bewildered look.  “What?”

“See, bro, I’m not bored now, and neither are you.”

“Wha– I wasn’t– I wasn’t bored before this! This is so stupid! Our teammates could be getting fucking shot out there or– or like killed or–“

Benrey let out a loud groan, head producing a thump as it was thrown back against the wall.  “Blah blah blah. You’re such a lil’ piss baby.”

“Oh for fuck's sake, Benrey– just– just tell me what you want from me. And do not say it’s ‘ _because you’re bored_ ’ again, or I’m leaving.”

“Uh I dunno, wanna kiss?”

Green eyes widened.  “ _Excuse me_?”

“What, you gone deaf now, dumbass?”

“I– I genuinely can’t tell if you’re kidding or not.”

The security guard shrugged once more, biting the inside of his cheek, gaze directed to the floor.

“Oh my god you're _not_.”

“Huh?”

“You actually– you actually wanna fucking kiss me don’t you?”

“Wha?”

Laughter bubbled up from inside Gordon’s chest.  “ _Holy shit_.”

Wheezes were making their way into the open air at this point. They were promptly cut off, however, when smiling eyes darted back up to see Benrey. The man in question had hunched in on himself, hands shoved deep into pants pockets.  Gordon felt a strange urge to reach out and provide comfort.  Probably just dad instinct. Yeah, that sounded about right.

“Hey, Benrey.”  The hand that had been reached out in an attempt to console was promptly slapped away.

“ _Get_. _Out_.”  The words were pushed out through gritted teeth.

Gordon froze, eyes wide.

Benrey had never sounded like this before, never acted like this before. Like he was seriously angry, seriously hurt. 

No, he couldn’t be. All past evidence pointed towards Benrey having very few emotions if _any_.

This was some kind of trick. _It had to be_ because the only other explanation for this reaction was too bizarre for Gordon to even think about.

The click of teeth echoed in the small room as his mouth opened to tell Benrey to cut it out but only proceeded to snap shut.

What if it wasn’t a joke though? What if Benrey did have emotions? What if he– _holy shit_ – what if he had a crush on Gordon? The idea was absolutely ridiculous, completely inane. This was the man who drove Gordon up the wall, who Gordon hated, who Gordon had fucking _killed_.

Well, if Benrey did somehow have a crush, then the best thing for Gordon to do, or most polite thing to do, was to simply leave. Except, he kind of didn’t want to. 

The scientist’s body tensed.

What?

Another option flashed unbidden behind startled eyes. 

Or he could kiss him. 

His face heated up at the thought.

What the fuck? What the fuck? 

That was not an option. 

Any second now, he was going to turn and leave and never talk about this again. Any second now. Any second.

“Ugh, you’re still here?”  Benrey looked up and held eye contact for the first time since kissing had been mentioned, this time though, his eyes were as cold as ice, heavily guarded. Gordon felt his mouth dry up.  “What? You gonna make fun of me? Huh? Gonna go announce it to the world?”

“No!”  Came the immediate protest, sounding heavily offended at the implication.

“Then the fuck are you still here for? Stupid.”

“Would you let me?”  The words were out before there was even time to process them. 

Oops. 

At least they changed the anger on Benrey’s face into confusion.  “Wha?”

Gordon swallowed, fuck it.  “Would you let me?”

“Let you what, leave? Yeah, go ahead, fucker.”

Green eyes rolled, fucking up the contact lenses in them slightly for a second.  “Not leave, dumbass.”

“Then let you what?”

“ _Kiss you_.”

There was silence for what was probably only a few seconds but felt like minutes for the scientist. Fingers tapped nervously against the gun, still being tightly gripped.

“Huh?

“Would you let me kiss you?”

The guard hunched into himself further, back hitting the back wall of the supply closet, leaving him pressed against it, head down.  “That’s not fucking funny, dickhead.”

A shrug.  “Wasn’t meant to be.”

Benrey eyed him with blatant distrust as the distance between them was closed in a few short steps. Gordon stood over him as the other’s arms crossed, pressing against the wall in a poor attempt to get away. Their eyes locked, staring at each other for a good few seconds before, hesitantly, a hand reached up to rest against the security guard's cheek. Grey eyes went wide as he leaned down a little more.

“So?”

Looking a little dazed, foggy eyes blinked up dumbly at him.  “...Huh?”

“Would you let me kiss you?”

“Uh– I– I dunno.”

They were so close that Gordon could practically feel the way Benrey’s breath stuttered, cheeks tinting red. It only took a few more seconds before a hand came up to tug at the suit.

“Are you– are you fucking doing this or wh–“

The question was promptly cut off as Gordon ducked down to press his lips to Benrey’s. 

The scientist stayed that way until the tension eased from the other's body, another hand coming up to grip and the suit, pulling until they were pressed together. Then, he gently moved his lips against Benrey’s, the other man making a small noise that Gordon smiled at.  The sound of gunshots from outside the closet went unheard over the sound of their lips connecting over and over as they gently kissed. T he grip on his suit tightened as hands pushed at the beanie the security guard had been wearing, knocking it to the ground to allow fingers to tangle themselves in inky black hair. They were so caught up in it that the sounds of voices in the distance fell on deaf ears. 

If listening, they would have noticed a voice that sounded like Tommy’s in the distance.  “Maybe– uh, hey, maybe we shouldn’t bother them?”

The recommendation elicited a gruff scoff from Bubby.  “Fuck that.”

An annoyed voice called out from behind the door, almost drowned out by the gunshots and sound of Dr. Coomer politely knocking.  “Are you two _done_ in there yet?”

The men in the closet both froze.

“Congratulations, Gordon! I am very happy for you! However, we do seem to have a slight issue out here and could use some assistance.”

Benrey tucked his head into the man in front of him’s shoulder, muffling laughter, or, the guard's weird version of laughter.

Gordon, who was used to this kind of shit by this point, simply sighed.  “Yeah, we’re coming.”

A bullet hit the metal door from the outside, denting it.

“ _Gordon_!”  Bubby yelled again.

“Hold _on_!”  Pulling away from the hold, he crouched down to pick up Benrey’s beanie, standing back up quickly to pull it back over his hair.

Black hair swept into grey eyes, a useless blow of air directed upwards as Benrey attempted to clear it. After a second, he gave up and reached a hand up to straighten it out.

“Wow, bro, you can even put a hat on right ha cringe.”

Gordon turned back to the door, taking a step forward.  “Oh go fuck yourself.”

A pointed grin flashed in his peripheral vision.  “Depends, you gonna join–“

Benrey’s laugh filled the room as the hand that was thrown back in retaliation hit him in the face.

—

After the shootout, Gordon had returned to the main room, only to find himself at the slot machines again.

Those damn fucking slot machines.

He was gonna win one if it was the last thing he ever did.

The mask had been placed atop the machine, not of much use now that everyone was dead. 

Fingers wrapped tight around the handle, he pulled, banging his head against the machine as it landed on three different things yet again. Blowing out an annoyed breath, strands of curly hair flew out of his face, only to settle back into the same spot a second later. 

Gordon tensed when someone rested an elbow on his shoulder.

“Wow, bro, you fucking _suck_.”

The tension immediately drained from him, a fact of which he resolved not to look into too much.

“Shut _up_ , asshole.” 

Lifting his head, the scientist pushed himself back up so that Benrey’s elbow slid down a little, leaving the arm stretched as it rested against the right side of Gordon’s body.

“Wanna kiss for good luck?”

Face heating up, he turned his head away.  “Didn’t I _just_ tell you to shut up?”

“Hey, bro, just offering.”

“I don’t– a kiss isn’t gonna help me with this fucking machine, it’s probably rigged anyway.”

Benrey let out an indifferent hum, leaning into Gordon more as the man reached out to pull the lever again. Once again, the machine landed on three different things.  A huff escaped past his lips. 

What was that saying?  Disappointed but not surprised?  Yeah, that sounded about right.

“Told you so.”

Eyes rolling, he shot a quick look to where the rest of the Science Team had huddled at the bottom of the stairs, their attention firmly fixed on Tommy’s Beyblade tricks. Ducking down, he pressed a quick kiss to Benrey’s lips, pulling away before the other could get over the initial shock.

Gordon smiled softly, eyes crinkling as the security guard reached a hand up to touch the area where another pair of lips had been pressed less than a second ago.  “Happy?”

Grey eyes darted everywhere except the scientist as the man standing next to him cleared his throat.  “You uh– you gonna go again?”

A sigh and a frown.  “I don’t know– I’m not– is it really even worth it?”

The corner of Benrey’s mouth quirked up. " Knew you were too much of a pussy.”

Green eyes narrowed, hands roughly pushing the smirking guard away.  “ _I am not_ – I’m not a pussy just because I don’t wanna waste my life on this fucking stupid machine.”

Benrey straightened and shrugged.  “Dunno, man. Kinda sounds like something a pussy would say.”

Gordon gritted his teeth.  “You know what? Fine– fine.”  Hand returning to the handle once more, he shot a glare at the other man.  “This is the last time, okay? Because I know what you’re doing. You’re– you’re just trying to fucking trick me so I waste my whole life at this damn thing.”

Grey eyes blinked up at him in a poor attempt to appear innocent.  “Huh?”

He snorted, lips turning up.  “That shit doesn’t work on me anymore you do realize? I _know_ you know what I’m talking about.”

Benrey dropped the expression, eyes narrowing.  “You gonna pull it or not, Feetman?”

Frowning at the name, Gordon rolled his eyes, hand reaching out to pull the lever again.

The machine landed on a seven. Fingers tapped idly against the glass, face sporting a bored expression as green eyes darted between Benrey and the machine.

He startled when, for the first time, another seven appeared after, matching the other slot. His gaze rapidly shot between the machine and the guard now, his expression incredulous. 

The other simply raised an eyebrow, arms crossing across his chest.  “Pfft, don’t get your hopes up, shithead.”

Glaring, Gordon rocked on his heels anxiously as the machine spun. 

Benrey was right though, wasn’t he? What were the chances? 

Very very low if what the other occupants of the casino had said was anything to go by.  In fact, he couldn’t recall hearing of someone that had won even once.

Body frozen, green eyes locked on the machine as it slowed to a stop. 

The scientist frowned as it landed on a nine, fist slamming against the machine in annoyance.

“God damn it!”

“What’re you whining about?”

Gordon glared at him once more.  “I’m– I fucking lost is what I’m complaining about!”

Benrey sent him an unimpressed look, gaze directed down as he seemingly studied his fingernails.  “You sure about that, bro?”

Eyebrows furrowed in confusion.  “What, yeah it–“  The sentence was cut off as Gordon looked down at the machine, eyes wide.

Three sevens in a row.

But, that couldn’t be right, could it? 

Unless maybe it hadn’t been done spinning?

The shocked gaze turned on the guard, who simply looked up for a second and winked.  “See? Luck, bro.”

Jaw still dropped, Gordon glanced back at the machine and blinked. 

Once, twice, three times.

It was still there, the three sevens in a row.

Holy shit, he had actually won.

Whipping around, he grinned maniacally at Benrey. " Ha! Who’s the shithead now?”

Before a reply could be formed, the scientist reached down, snatching the money from the machine and swiping up his mask, turning to sprint toward the others at the bottom of the stairs, waving the money up above his head. The room filled with the sound of a laugh, green eyes shining as Dr. Coomer and Tommy said their congratulations, not noticing Bubby’s eyes narrowed, gaze locked on something in the area that Gordon had just come from.

If Gordon had, however, turned to see what Bubby was starting at, he would have noticed the security guard smiling, staring down at his nails as happy eyes flashed with a bright blue light, murmuring to himself.  “Still you, _shithead_.”

**Author's Note:**

> yes i was implying that Benrey was using his powers to let Gordon win the slot machine no i do not know how that works
> 
> —
> 
> *frantically throwing papers into the air comically* WHAT COLOR ARE BENREY’S EYES??? WHAT COLOR ARE HIS EYES??? GREY??? ARE THEY GREY???
> 
> —  
> hey! quick note to apologize for this being short and also closer to my normal chaotic writing style lol constructive criticism is encouraged! man i need to get over my control issues and find a beta :,)  
> +  
> i was absolutely blown away by the love my last fic got, thank you all so much <3  
> ++  
> DID ANYONE SAY ROADTRIP AU???? NO??? too bad im gonna deliver anyway


End file.
